Even Playboys fall in love
by luver of darkness
Summary: The boys are in a band,Edward is a playboy, what happenes when he meets Emmett's little sister, Bella?She hates Edward with a passion,Can he change and revel to her that he loves before something bad happenes and he loses her? All human
1. meeting Bella

"Good night California!" Edward shouted in the microphone from the stage after they finished their last song. He heard the crowed yell with approval, he smiled widely. Edward loved being on stage especially with his friends in the same band as him...it was the greatest feeling.

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward headed back stage and was greeted by Rose and Alice. Rose and Emmett had been going out since freshmen year of high school and they had been through college together. Emmett has been planning on asking Rose to marry him as soon as he got approval from his sister.

Edward only met Emmett's sister once, her name was Bella or something like that. He didn't care to remember her name, she wasn't even that pretty. Edward was a playboy, he loved partying, sleeping around, he had commitment issues.

Alice and Jasper has been married for 5 years now, they had been in love with each other since they were kids. Alice was Edward's little sister and was happy for her that she found Jasper. Edward smiled, he was happy for his friends. They found the one person they wanted to cherish for the rest of their lives.

"Edward that was great performance out there." Carlisle said, patting his son on the shoulder before congratulating the rest of the gang.

"You did a wonderful job out there Edward" Esme said, smiling widely at her son. Edward smiled back at his mom and gave her a hug and kiss before walking away to change out of his clothes.

They all had grown up together except Emmett's little sister, she moved to Phoenix, Arizona. Emmett loved his sister dearly and that's why the rest of the gang knew her but Edward didn't, ever time she was in Forks he would find ways to get out of seeing her except the one time when she visited Emmett at the college. He was a year older then her.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett was in a band called Devil in Blood. It wasn't like the bands like Disturbed or Cether. They played hard rock but it didn't have a lot of cussing in them. Edward played piano, electric guitar and was the singer. Emmett was the drummer. Jasper was the bass guitarist.

"Bella is coming home!" Emmett shouted to everyone. Everyone shouted out in joy, they all loved Bella like a little sister.

__

"Oh joy. Another fan girl" Edward thought to himself.

Edward sometimes could handle being hit on by girls that was ugly, he had to have a pretty girl by his side.

"Emmett!" Someone yelled, Edward rushed back to where everyone was and saw a stunning girl hug Emmett. He looked over at Rose who was smiling, Edward was confused. Who was this girl and how in the world did Emmett know her?

Edward walked closer and gasped. The girl was stunning, her brown hair reached her waist, her eyes was like an endless pool of brown. Her eyes were traced with a thin line of eye liner. Her lips were full and Edward had the urge to kiss her lips to see if they were as soft as the looked.

Her black tank top hugged her curves and showed a good amount of cleavage, she wore skinny jeans that hugged her legs and made them look extremely long. She wore high top converse to match.

"Emmett who is that?" Edward asked, everyone turned around, shocked to find Edward standing there.

"Eddie...this is my baby sis." Emmett announced holding his sister to his side.

"Emmett don't call me that" Edward growled at Emmett before turning to Bella.

"Hi, my name is Edward" He said, holding out his hand for her to shake. Bella raised her brow, she knew Edward's games. He liked sleeping around with women then throw them out on the streets.

"Bella" She relied stiffly, Edward was taken back, no girl has ever rejected him before.

Everyone cracked up at the sight before him, Edward was rejected by a girl, she didn't fall for his charm.

"I've always wanted to meet you in person Bella" Edward said attempting to make a small conversation.

"Yes I'm sure but tell me this. You had many times to meet me, why meet me now? Is it because you just want to sleep with me?" Bella asked coldly.

Edward flinched back at her tone of voice, so she did know that he could have met her all those times.

"N-No" Edward stuttered, he didn't know what else to say. If he said the wrong thing he knew Emmett would kill him.

"That's bull" Bella snapped back, she knew exactly what Edward wanted...too bad he isn't getting it.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Edward retorted

Bella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Smirking at him, she saw Edward gulp.

"Don't I? Did you really think I was stupid enough not to do my homework? I came prepared. I'm not going to be one of _those _girls." Bella shouted at him.

Edward was shocked, did Bella find him repulsive, disgusting? One of those girls? He never had this problem so he didn't know how to act.

Bella huffed walked away from Edward, he grabbed her wrist but she shook him off and walked towards Rose and Alice.

Edward didn't notice Jasper and Emmett come up from till they put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm begging you Edward. Don't go after her, she was already hurt before, I won't be able to see her cry over a guy again." Emmett said sadly

Edward looked at Emmett then back at Bella, he wouldn't be able to stand it either. He would kill himself if he saw her cry. He didn't know what these feelings were but he knew it had something to do with Bella.


	2. Bella's BF?

_A/N ok guys im srry i posted the rong chapter on the rong story. here is the rite story. ill post more when i get them typed and sent to my beta._

It's been three days since Bella came back to see Emmett and the gang. Every time Edward tried making a small conversation with Bella she would either ignore him or be really harsh to him, but he wasn't going to give up.

Emmett sighed at this; he could see that Edward really wanted to talk to Bella, get to know her, but she kept pushing him away. It was guys like Edward, a playboy, that broke Bella's heart 2 years ago and he would be damned if it happened again and this time it was his friend that was the cause of the pain.

Emmett remembered when Bella called him and she was sobbing so hard he could hardly understand her. He was in his last year of college when he got the call.

Flashback

"Hello?" Emmett said picking up his phone a little aggravated; he had been busy kissing Rose when his phone rang.

"E-Emmett?" Bella sobbed in the phone.

Emmett got off Rose with a look of concern on his face; immediately Rose knew something was up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Emmett asked with a panic.

"H-He ch-cheated on me" Bella choked out before she sobbed even harder.

"What! When?" Emmett shouted in the phone. Emmett knew that Bella was going out with Mike Newton and told her he was bad news, but she wouldn't listen. Rose put a soothing hand on his shoulder and Emmett took deep breaths while waiting for Bella to answer

"He has been cheating on me for a whole fucking month!! I caught them red-handed," Bella said after a while; her voice coming some what clear.

"With who?"

"Jessica," Emmett gasped, Jessica was Bella's best friend, other then Rose and Alice.

"Fuck!" Emmett exclaimed. Rose jumped from the volume of his voice, he looked at her and mouth "sorry" she nodded.

Rose understood that no matter what, she would always be the second women in his life; Bella was always his first priority. No matter how far apart they were, they were always close.

"Em, can I stay at your dorm or something?" Bella asked

Emmett looked at Rose wondering what he can do.

"Hold on Bella" He said.

"Ok."

Emmett put the phone down and walked over to Rose.

"Hey, is it ok for Bella to stay for a while with us?" Emmett asked Rose.

"Of course," Rose said slightly offended that he would even ask that question; she loved Bella like her own sister.

"What happened?" Rose asked

"Newton cheated on her," Emmett growled.

"She can stay," Rose said; her voice laced with anger, because of what Newton did to Bella. She hated that kid from the start and now she had even more of a reason to hate him.

Emmett pecked Rose on the lips before picking up the phone again and started arranging the times and dates for when Bella would get there.

End Flashback

He sighed again and watched Edward trail Bella around the back of the stage before she finally turned around and yelled at him.

"What the fuck do you want from me, Cullen?" Bella yelled angrily. She hated the fact that Edward hadn't left her alone since the first day they met.

He looked taken aback from her sudden outburst and cleared his throat before smirking at her.

"What? Can't a man have a conversation with his friend's younger sister?" He asked

"Yes…a normal person, but you…no. All you want to do is getting to know me, gain my trust, get into my pants then leave me high and dry." Bella said in a matter-of-factly crossing her arms.

"Do not," Edward argued. He had to make that clear or else Emmett just might kill him if he ever found out the truth. Edward Cullen always gets what he wants; and he wanted Bella.

"Sorry buddy, it's not going to happen," Bella said stubbornly.

"Edward Cullen always gets what he wants," Edward retorted

"Well sorry, but this time Edward Cullen isn't going to get what he wants instead he is going to get a kick in the balls if he doesn't lay off," Bella shouted in his face. Unknowingly, they both were stepping closer and closer to each other and now they were in each other's faces yelling.

Bella didn't have time to react, because Edward's lips were on hers. Out of habit, Bella's hands went around Edward's neck and tangled themselves in his bronze hair, her eyes shut tight.

Edward smiled against Bella's lips, thinking that he'd won, but when Bella realized who she was kissing, she pushed him back. Edward was surprised; Bella had used so much force to push him away that he landed on the ground with a 'thump.'

He looked up at her face. She was ticked, well not ticked, more like pissed off. Her face was contorted with anger, resembling a crazed vampire; eyes filled with hatred and murder.

"Shit," Edward mumbled, getting off the ground. He smiled at Bella, but that seemed to make her even angrier.

Edward sighed and looked to his friends for help, but they were all laughing and leaning against each other to avoid falling over and hurting themselves.

"How the fuck is this funny? I'm about to get killed, yet here they are laughing their asses off." Edward thought to himself.

"Cullen you had better run or I'll kill you," Bella said through her teeth. Bella was surprised by her own reaction; she was usually never this violent, but she was to mad to care. She really wanted to teach Edward a lesson; that he can't always have what he wants.

"Oh come on Bells, it was an innocent kiss," Edward soothed; he was trying to avoid getting killed.

"Innocent?" Bella said; her hands clenched into a tight fist. She threw her head back and laughed, but stopped and looked Edward straight in the eyes, he shrunk back out of fear and let out a nervous laugh.

"Yes," Edward answered nervously, his voice was laced with fear.

"Edward, you are far from innocent," Bella commented with humor in her eyes. He took a deep breath.

"At least she isn't going to kill me just yet," Edward thought.

"If I apologize, promise me you won't kill me?" Edward asked

Bella thought for a minute before deciding on what she wanted from this deal. She smiled, if he doesn't want to get killed then all he has to do is agree that he won't speak or look at her anymore.

"How about a compromise?" Bella asked

"OK," Edward answered, unknowingly, not knowing what was in store for him.

"I'll forgive you if you apologize. I won't kill you if you promise me you won't bother me anymore," Bella stated looking smug.

Edward's jaw dropped in surprise; either way he lost. Edward sighed, but agreed to her terms.

"Good," Bella said, looking proud of herself.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh, sister dear?" Emmett asked Bella, while walking towards her. Bella thought for a minute and Edward looked hopeful, he thought she might reconsider. Boy was he wrong.

"Nope!" Bella said popping the 'p'.

Edward dropped his head in defeat; this is the one girl that he wasn't going to be able to have.

"Edward didn't you hear me when I told you not to do anything stupid, because she would take away something?" Emmett asked

"I don't think he heard you, about anything, when he came to me," Bella piped in.

"He probably had a girl on his mind," Jasper said, while laughing.

"Actually, I don't really care for Bella," Edward sneered. Bella grinned, hoping that maybe he finally gave up on her.

"I was only chasing her, because I felt bad for her," Edward said smirking in Bella's direction; however, she wasn't looking at him, but past him. Edward turned around and saw a big guy, with a dark tan with black hair pulled back into a low pony tail.

Bella ran past him, but Bella being Bella…she tripped.

"Jake!" Bella yelled and jumped on the guy, Edward stared with disbelief. He couldn't believe this guy, he just comes walking and gets a big reaction out of Bella, but all he can get is glares, harsh words and promises of getting killed.

He felt a pang of jealously that this stranger had his arms around Bella's petite waist and was giving her a big hug. Edward had to find out who this guy was.

_i hope u guys enjoyed that chapter. here comes jake and he adds more spice to the story. u will find out more about jake in the later chapters. _


	3. Edward Jelous?

Edward stared with disbelief; who the hell was this guy and how did he know her? The longer he held on to Bella the angrier Edward got, but he didn't know why he felt like this. Did he really have feelings for Bella or was he just mad that he couldn't have her? Yeah it's probably only because he can't have her; Edward Cullen doesn't fall in love. He already made that mistake once and he wouldn't do it again.

"Jacob, it's nice to see you again," Emmett said, walking toward him and Bella. Emmett loved Jacob like a brother; trusted him to be respectful to Bella, so that much he didn't have to worry about. However, he couldn't figure out how he felt about Bella; whether it was just friendship or something more.

"It's good to see you too," Jacob said, giving Emmett a firm handshake that could probably break someone's hand, then embraced like old brothers and chatted with each other.

"Jacob Black is that you?" Rose asked walking towards them. Jacob laughed and nodded as Rose lunged towards him and pulled him into a tight hug. Jacob looked surprise, but quickly masked it. He hugged Rose back and kissed both her cheeks before letting her go so she could go to Emmett's side.

"Ummm...guys?" Edward said, walking towards them. He was confused; how did Emmett and Rose both know who this guy was. He never remembered anyone talking about him nor has he ever seen this guy.

"Yeah," Emmett asked, turning towards Edward. Emmett saw a little bit of anger hidden underneath the confusion and smirked; was The Edward Cullen jealous? He chuckled quietly; this was going to get interesting.

"Who is this?" Edward asked pointing to the new guy that Bella was hugging earlier.

Bella decided to mess with Edward, she knew for a fact that Jacob didn't like her more then a friend; after all he already had a girlfriend.

"This..." Bella said pointing to Jacob

"Is my boyfriend Jacob Black," Bella finished with a wide smile.

Jacob looked at her with confusion; she smiled and turned to Edward before looking back to him.

"Just play along, I'll tell you later," Bella said quietly, Jacob nodded.

Edward looked at her with surprise, along with everyone else. This guy was Bella's boyfriend? Anger took over him and Bella saw the murder in his eyes and cowered back and hid behind Jacob's big body.

"Boyfriend?" Edward said; his jaw set tight. His jaw felt like it was breaking from all the force he applied by clenching his teeth together to keep from yelling at Bella.

"Yes," Bella said, her voice squeaking. She was terrified by Edward's reaction; she knew Edward was a violent person, but he would never lash out to anybody unless he had a reason to.

He glared at Jacob for a second and saw that his eyes were filled with confusion and surprise. He looked at Bella who was hiding behind Jacob, but he could see her looking at him from beneath her boyfriend's arm. Just thinking about that left a bad taste in his mouth as he felt jealousy and anger run through his veins.

"Jacob!" Alice squealed, she heard everything Jacob and Bella just said and knew it was only because Bella wanted Edward off her back, but what she didn't know is that if Edward wants something, he'll go to extreme measures to get what he wants.

"Alice!" Jacob said, trying to make his voice go as high as Alice's, but with no success. Alice laughed and bounced over to Jake to give him a hug with Jasper trailing behind her.

"Jakey!" Alice sang, before lunging herself forward and gave Jake a death grip of a hug. Jake hugged her back and put her back on the ground before giving Jasper a handshake.

"Does everyone know who this guy is except me?" Edward asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yeah," Alice said, grinning. She knew how to read her brother...he was jealous.

Edward sighed before walking away, he heard Bella tell something to Jake and what he heard made him smile, he was going to get Bella after all. Nobody can resist the Cullen charm.


	4. Agreement

Edward went back to his dressing room and pulled out his baggy blue jeans that had rips in them, a white button up shirt. He slipped the shirt on and left the first three buttons undone to show off his perfect chest. He was going to make Bella melt; either way, he was going to break her or make her jealous.

He casually strolled to the backstage area where everyone was at. He caught a glimpse of Bella; it looked like she changed. She was wearing a demin skirt that barley covered her ass and a black halter top that exposed all of her back. When he couldn't find the back of her bra strap, he was greatly pleased.

He walked over to Bella and put his hands on her waist. He heard her gasp before she turned around and glared.

"So you were just playing with me; tried making me believe that Jake was your boyfriend, huh?" Edward asked; a smirk placed on his lips.

Bella gasped in surprise; but quickly masked it up with a cold glare as his smirk grew more pronounced; he caught her.

"W-What are you talking about?" Bella said as she tried to hide her panic. She didn't want Edward to know that she was lying; she wanted to get him away from her.

"You don't think I heard you?" Edward asked. He saw Bella squirm.

"What do you want Cullen?" Bella asked, defeated. She crossed her arms and sighed, she lost and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"I want a date," Edward declared, he had a triumphed smile on his face. He'd won; he got Bella to cave in.

Bella sighed and looked around for help. When she felt a finger under her chin, she looked at Edward and sighed, but nodded. She wasn't going to win; he found out.

"Yes!" Edward yelled; he pumped his fists in the air in victory.

"What's with the yell Edward?" Emmett asked, coming over with the group behind him.

"Bella just agreed to go out on a date with me." Edward said, smiling.

"You do know that Jake is her boyfriend right," Alice asked.

"Ha, too bad for you guys, because I heard her say that she needed Jake to pretend to be her boyfriend and that he wasn't really her boyfriend considering the fact that he had a girl waiting for him." Edward said.

"Damn Eddie, I didn't think you were that desperate for Bella to be your girlfriend." Emmett said.

"Girlfriend? Ha that's a laugh," Bella said, scowling.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"He just wants to sleep with me." Bella said, glaring at Edward.

"Edward," Emmett said, his jaws clenched

"If you just want to sleep with Bella, I'm going to mope the floor with your face," Emmett threatened, Edward nodded his head.

This wasn't going to be pretty.

_A/N ok everyone here is the chapter's u have been waiting for. enjoy ande review!!_


	5. Bella's past

"Why do you despise me so?" Edward yelled, clearly outraged. Bella looked down at her feet; tears were starting to sting at the corners of her eyes. She hadn't thought about the player she dated, but now it was coming back to her like a ton of bricks.

"Edward," Emmett said, his voice held warning, Edward's head snapped towards Emmett. He saw that he wasn't looking at him, but at Bella.

"What!" Edward yelled. His hands were clenched tight at his sides. He wanted to know what was going on, but nobody would give him any answers.

"Please…Just let it go," Bella said, her voice held anguish. Edward looked at her, his glare softened a bit. He heard the anguish in her voice and saw tears running down her pale cheeks.

"Please," Bella said she lifted her head up to meet Edward's gaze; he saw pain hidden beneath her beautiful brown eyes. Edward sighed and nodded in defeat.

Bella smiled softly before turning around and ran towards Emmett's dressing room. Edward looked at her running figure, wanting to chase after her.

"Emmett, why does she despise me?" Edward asked, turning around to look at Emmett. He took notice that Emmett was still looking at the direction Bella ran off to.

"Em, where's Bella?" Jake said, coming towards them, Emmett pointed towards his dressing room; he didn't even look at Jacob.

"Cool, thanks," Jake said, before running off to go find Bella.

"Edward, let's talk in your dressing room," Emmett said, before turning around. Edward looked at him with confusion, but shrugged his shoulders and followed.

They entered and Emmett went to sit down, with Edward following closely behind him. Emmett sighed and tilted his head up towards the ceiling; Edward waited patiently knowing that when he was ready, he would talk.

"Bella…hates playboys for a couple reasons. A while back, she dated this guy, Mike. He was a player to the max…but Bella being Bella…accepted his offer when he wouldn't stop bugging her. She didn't want to go out with him, but in the end gave up. They went out for about 6 months before she caught Mike cheating on her. His only explanation was that she wouldn't give him what he wanted…Sex. She was hurt, not because she loved him, but because she felt used." Emmett sighed before going on, his hands were clenched tight. Edward could see that this guy hurt Bella badly and he wanted to rip him to shreds. He too wanted to kill this guy, who could hurt an angle?

_"Wait did I just say angel?" Edward thought to himself. _

_"Since when?" He asked himself. _

_"Since you set eyes on her," The tiny voice in the back of his head said. _

Edward shook his head clear of his thoughts and waited for Emmett to finish.

"Bella knew that she didn't love Mike, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed. After all it was her first boyfriend; she never had one in her life only because I kept chasing them away if I thought they weren't good enough for her." Emmett finished, he looked Edward in the eye.

Edward saw that all those years ago, Emmett was only trying to protect Bella so nothing like this could happen…he thought he let his sister down, because he let a player like himself get to her.

"Do you see why I don't want you with her; I know all your games Edward. I don't want to see my sister in that fragile state again, especially if it was because of one of my idiotic friends. Just stay away from her Edward," Emmett said before getting up and walking towards the door, he turned back.

"By the way, that boy _Mike _is coming to see the show tomorrow, make sure to keep an eye out for him, he has back stage passes so if you see anyone with blonde hair, and dresses like a gangster ask him for his name." And with that he walked out. Edward replayed the conversation in his head.

He felt bad for Bella, no wonder she didn't like him, she didn't trust him, because he was a player. He wanted to prove to her that he wasn't like her ex; he was going to show her that he was a good guy. Edward got up and walked to the door only to find Bella standing there.

"B-Bella," Edward stuttered. He was shocked as to why she was standing outside his dressing room.

"Hey, can we talk?" Bella asked softly. She didn't know why she was doing this, but for some odd reason she felt like she owed him an explanation for her harsh actions towards him.

"Yeah, sure come on it," Edward said, stepping aside for her. She slowly walked in, keeping her head down so her hair covered her face.

Bella sighed and bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out what to say to him. After a few minutes Edward broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," Edward said. His voice held guilt and shame. Bella tore her gaze from her shoes to meet Edward's eyes.

"For what?" She asked.

"For not backing off when you told me too. Emmett told me what happened with that ex of yours." Edward explained.

"Oh, yeah." Bella chuckled softly.

"It was bound to happen anyways, I'm mean for crying out loud, there is nothing that I can offer that others girls can't," Bella said softly.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Look at me, I'm nothing special. I have plain brown hair, brown eyes. Nothing great about me, I'm just plain Jane," Bella said, pointing to herself like it was obvious.

"Bella you are the opposite of plain. You don't see yourself clearly," Edward said; taking a step closer to her.

"Right," Bella said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"No really, you're the most beautiful person I have ever set my sight on," Edward said without thinking. When he realized what he said, he put his hand over his mouth and his eyes widened. He saw that Bella blushed a beautiful red and without thinking caressed her cheek.

"You're blush is very warm, it's a pleasant feeling," Edward said, looking deep into her brown eyes. He felt himself getting lost in them. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and it felt like it was going to burst from his rib cage.

Bella giggled lightly, she felt herself getting lost in his emerald like eyes. They were the most beautiful thing she has ever come across.

"Bella, give me a chance to redeem myself. I want to prove that I'm not like other guys," Edward pleaded. Bella thought for a minute before sighing and nodded.

Edward smiled his crooked smiled; the one that made girls swoon. Bella raised her eyebrow at him.

"I know that smiled," Bella stated, clearly amused.

Edward laughed, this was the first time in a while where he laughed this freely, he felt like he could be himself with Bella.

This could turn into a beautiful relationship or it could turn into something more. Either way, Edward was happy, whether he could only be friends with her or be something more, he was happy.

_A/N ok i finally got it updated. well enjoy and please if u have ideas then please tell me._


	6. Teasing

"Are we still on for our 'date'?" Edward asked, with a teasing smile. Bella laughed before nodding.

"Sure, why not. This is the one chance you get to prove yourself," Bella stated, Edward smiled widely.

"You ready?" Edward asked, pointing to the door. Bella thought for a minute and shook her head.

"Mike is coming tomorrow," Bella said, looking down at the floor. She felt her tears pricking at the sides of her eyes. Edward looked at her with pity and realized that every girl that he has ever slept with and used, felt like this. He felt disgusted with himself.

"Oh Bella," Edward said, and pulled her in a tight hug, she sobbed and tightened her grip on Edward's shirt as if she never wanted to let go.

"It's going to be ok; he's not going to come near you. Not if I can help it," Edward said. Bella leaned back and met his eyes, they held nothing but truth.

"Thanks," Bella said, sniffing and wiping her tears. Edward smiled softly, and pulled her in for another hug,

They didn't know how long they stayed in that position, but they were unaware of the audience they had outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, do you think Edward will behave now?" Alice asked nobody in particular. Emmett thought for a minute before shrugging and walked away.

"I don't know, but I hope so. Maybe he finally realized the damage he does to girls...like Bella," Rose said.

"We should give them time, come on Alice," Jasper said and dragged her to his dressing room.

"If Cullen hurts her, I will kill him," Jake said, his fists clenched tight at his sides. Rose nodded and walked in the direction that Emmett went to.

Jake looked at the door and sighed. He hoped Bella knew what she was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on," Edward said, tugging Bella towards the door. Bella sighed, but let Edward drag her out the door.

"Bells, you ok?" Emmett asked, coming towards them with Rose in tow.

"Yeah," Bella said, she turned to Edward and smiled who returned it.

Emmett watched his sister interact with Edward and smiled. Maybe, just maybe, Edward realized that he has to change. He looked in Edward eyes and saw many emotions pass by, but the one that he saw clearly was love.

"_He might be learning after all" Emmett though happily. _

"Hey, we are going to go eat. Do you guys want to come?" Alice asked, bouncing towards them.

"Sure, where are we going and where is Jake?" Bella asked looking around.

"Right here," Jake announced walking from her left.

"Hey Bells, I have bad news," Jake said looking down, Bella nodded for him to go on.

"Leah needs me down at LaPush, Sam is being stupid right now about the whole wedding right now," Jake said sadly.

"What!" Alice said

"You're leaving?" Rose asked

"Yeah, sorry guys," Jake said apologetically

"It's ok, Jake. Go, I'll be fine," Bella said sincerely. Jake nodded and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running off to get a ticket back home.

Bella watched sadly as her best friend left. she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her to them, she looked up and was met with green eyes...Edward.

"I still haven't gotten you back for the whole 'I have a boyfriend' thing," Edward said pouting a little, Bella giggled softly before shaking her head.

"It's not funny," Edward whined

"Yeah it is," Bella argued

"How is it funny? It's like me saying I already have a girlfriend so I can't take you on a date," Edward retorted

"Oh you do? Well that's ok, I can have someone else take me on a date," Bella teased while Edward protested

"No, no, no. I don't I have a girlfriend," Edward said, running his free hand through his already messy hair.

"I know," Bella said, smiling widely

"Wait, you wouldn't get jealous if I already had a girlfriend?" Edward asked completely shocked

"Nope," Bella said, popping the 'p'

Edward scowled and withdrew his hand from Bella's waist to cross his arms.

"Hey, I didn't say you can take your arm away from my waist," Bella said, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, not until you say you would get jealous," Edward retorted

"Well then...sorry to disappoint you," Bella said before walking away, with a knowing smile on her face.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Bella thought._

"Bella!" Edward said, running up to her and hugged her from behind, while Bella laughed loudly.

"Wait...you did that on purpose," Edward complained, disappointed that he was tricked yet again.

"Yup. Do you want a reward now that you figured it out?" Bella teased, Edward smirked.

"As a matter of fact...I do want a reward," Edward said,

"Oh...and what would that be?" Bella asked, turning her body so she could face Edward more clearly, but was still in his arms. She didn't know why, but she felt safe being in Edward's arms, even though he was a playboy.

"Can I have a kiss?" Edward asked, humor danced in his eyes. Bella smiled slyly.

"Sure," Bella said, getting on her tippy toes, Edward leaned down...

_ok here ya go. bella finally gives eddie boy a chance to redeem himself. well enjoy!!_


	7. Defeat

Just before their lips touched, Bella turned her head so her lips came in contact with Edward's cheek instead. Edward opened his eyes with disappointment flashing though his eyes. Bella smiled innocently while Edward frowned.

"Bel-la!" Edward whined, Bella smiled and giggled.

"You didn't think I was going to let you kiss me did you?" Bella asked with a teasing smile.

"Well...I was hoping," Edward admitted sadly. Bella laughed loudly and tapped the end of Edward's nose with her finger.

"Sorry, Edward, no kissing," Bella said, Edward sighed sadly, but nodded. He respected her and her wishes, so if she didn't want to be kissed, then he wouldn't force it upon her.

"How come Edward looks really sad?" Alice asked, walking towards them with Jasper trailing behind her.

Jasper gave Bella a look that said he knew exactly what she did. Bella smiled at Jasper and they looked like they were having a quiet conversation. Alice took notice and glared at Bella.

"Nothing," Bella said innocently. Alice gave her a look saying she didn't believe a damn thing she said.

"Right," Alice said, dragging the word longer then it was. Bella shrugged and looked back at Edward who looked like someone ran over his beloved dog.

"Are you seriously sad that you can't kiss me?" Bella asked, amusement danced around in her eyes.

"Yes," Edward said, in a defeated tone, Bella frowned and thought.

She put her hand by her chin and tapped it. She could kiss Edward just to see his bright green eyes sparkle or she can just walk away.

Since Edward's head was already down, all Bella had to do was get on her tippy-toes so her lips could come in contact with his and that's what Bella did. She got on her tippy-toes and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

Edward froze with shock and surprise, before he could kiss her back Bella pulled away with a smile on her face.

"There," Bella said simply, but her whole face was red; she moved out of Edward's grasp and walked towards Emmett who watched the exchange between his friend and sister.

Edward looked over at Emmett expecting him to be pissed off, but he was startled at what he saw. Emmett was laughing at him because Bella basically denied him.

"Sorry, Eddie, looks like you're sleeping alone tonight," Emmett yelled, Edward blushed and scowled at the same time.

"Quit calling me Eddie, I hate that name," Edward frowned.

"Why? I think it's cute," Bella said, cocking her head to the side as if she was confused.

"It makes me sound like a whinny kid," Edward argued.

"Maybe because you whine like one," Bella retorted with her arms over her chest. Edward acted offended and put his hand over his heart with his mouth wide open.

"Why, Isabella, that was harsh," Edward said, looking hurt.

Bella rolled her eyes, but her mouth was twitching. She wanted to laugh, but knew there would be consequences if she did. Bella mumbled something to herself and that made Emmett and Rose laugh out loud.

Edward looked at them with confusion and looked at Bella who looked at him innocently. He narrowed his eyes at her and she just shrugged.

"Bella what did you say?" Edward asked, she shrugged again and smiled slyly.

"Nothing," Bella sang.

"Bella," Edward warned, he took a step closer, but Bella refused to move. He stepped closer till they were 2 feet apart.

"Bella," Edward threatened

"Yes?" Bella said innocently, she battered his eye lashes at him, he froze; when other girls bat their eyes at him, it would make his skin crawl. He shook his head and put his arms out in front of him.

"Bella, tell me what you said," Edward commanded, but Bella didn't back down, she shook her head. Edward sighed and leaped towards her; Bella didn't have time to back up.

Edward caught Bella in a tight hug and moved his hands till they were on her sides before tickling her. Bella shrieked and tried pulling away, but Edward made it impossible. Bella laughed loudly and kept tugging at Edward's arms trying to make him let go.

"Bella, tell me what you said and I will stop," Edward said, laughing along with her.

"N-no never," Bella screamed, she was gasping for air, but she kept laughing.

"Bella," Edward taunted.

"I said, I can't believe I kissed a whiny kid," Bella choked out between her fits of laughter. Edward stopped and looked at her with a heart broken expression.

"You think I'm a whinny kid?" Edward asked, his voice broke in many places when he said the sentence. Edward looked down and bit his lip to keep from crying. Bella stopped laughing at looked at him.

"Edward?" Bella said, placing a delicate hand on his forearm.

"Yes?" Edward asked, his voice quivered with sadness. Bella frowned, she didn't mean to hurt Edward even though she was just joking with him.

"Edward, I'm sorry," Bella said, she lifted his face with her hand. She stared in his emerald like eyes; she saw hurt and sadness flicker through his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Bella apologized, Edward tried looking down at the floor again, but Bella's hand made it impossible.

"Edward," Bella said, he lifted his eyes to meet Bella's gaze.

"I'm sorry," Bella said again, Edward nodded to show that she was forgiven. She did something that nobody expected her to do…

yay, here is the next chapter!! ok im srry about the cliffy but i couldn't help it!! ok does this one seem like a cliffy to u?? bc i dont no well anywho enjoy and review please!!


	8. Please Please Read

**ok peoples heres the deal, i am leaving the US which means tat im not going to have time to write stories or even post...not wit out internet so im begging u guys to wait till im all set up in Korea to get everything done and crap.**

**during my absent im going to be writing many chapters to finish my stories and writing new stories for all you guys.**

**so please just wait for a while, ill be able to get on the internet sometimes but not all the times. srry truely deeply srry..**

**Luver Of Darkness**


	9. He Won't go near you

**_ok this is the chapter u have all been waiting for!! ok im srry this isnt wit mike but i promise ill try and finish it please dont kill me!!_**

**_anywho here ya go enjoy!!_**

She put her hands on Edward's shoulder and pulled herself up on her tippy toes. Edward looked at her, confusion clouding his beautiful emerald like eyes; she smiled a soft smile and closed the distance between their lips.

Edward leaned down to meet her lips, and wrapped his arms around her slender waist pulling her body closer to his. He smiled widely at the contact; he could feel every indent and curve of Bella's body.

Bella smile widened when she felt Edward pull her even closer then she already was. She felt his hard chest crash into hers delicately, and she bathed in the warmth that Edward's body provided her.

Their lips met and Edward could feel the fireworks go off. He never felt anything spectacular as this and realized that Bella was the only girl that could tire him out, but could keep a smile on his face.

Every girl he was with only liked him for the fame, money and for the fact that he was blessed with good looks, but Bella saw passed that, she saw someone behind the mask that he puts on.

Bella smiled against his lips, she felt electricity flow through her body when she came in contact with Edward.

She felt passion…hidden...something she never felt when she kissed Mike.

Their mouths move passionately against each other, Edward opened his mouth to let Bella gain access to his mouth.

Bella slipped her tongue in Edward's mouth, their tongues danced with each other.

Bella pulled back breathless and saw that Edward was in no better condition then her. She smiled at Edward before she moved his arms away from her waist and walked towards Emmett's dressing room. She turned her head back to look at him.

"By the way, Edward, that's the only kiss you will get from me," Bella said, winking then proceeded to walk away.

Edward laughed at Bella's comment, but felt some what empty without her in his arms.

"I think Eddie found his soul mate!" Alice cried, dancing towards him with a bright smile on her face.

"What are you talking about? Me with a soul mate? And stop calling me Eddie, I hate that name," Edward asked with disbelief and irritation.

"You're in love with, Bella," Alice said simply, while rolling her eyes at her brother's stupidity.

"Me. In love with, Bella. You're delusional, Alice," Edward snapped, deep inside he felt that what Alice was saying was sort'a true.

"Never bet against me, brother dear," Alice giggled, before walking away.

"You know she's right," Jasper said, coming behind him; Edward turned to Jasper not knowing what to say.

"It's too soon, Jasper, and besides, Edward Cullen doesn't fall in love," He said, crossing his arms and his grassy eyes lit with determination.

"You know that's not true. You love Bella, but you're afraid to get hurt again," Jasper retorted, he sighed before talking again.

"You can't always run from your problems, Edward," He said, before walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok I was going to stop rite here but tat would be too mean lol**

_Night of the show_

Bella sat on the stool nervously playing with her hands. Mike was coming to the show and she hasn't seen the guy for over a year. Bella sighed when she thought how stupid she sound and was.

She shouldn't let Mike affect her...not anymore. Bella sighed again. She couldn't help it, the first boy that she let close to her, betrayed her in the most horrible way.

"Bella," Edward said, crouching down to her level, Bella looked up startled, but relaxed when she realized it was just Edward.

"Hey, Edward," Bella said, she looked back down to her hands, Edward sighed, but took her hands apart and held them in his hands.

"Mike's not going to get any where near you," Edward vowed, Bella looked up and smiled slightly but it didn't touch her eyes.

Edward sighed when he saw the fear in Bella's eyes. Edward remembered that the exact same thing happened to him and how scared he was when he had to come face to face with Lauren.

"Bells, I promise that Mike isn't going to even come close to you," Edward said, his voice held truth and promise. Bella smiled and this time it reached her eyes.

"Ok," She replied, before looking back at her hands and realized that Edward was holding them still.

Edward squeezed her hands slightly and saw a small smile plant itself on her face.

"That's my girl," Edward said, before looking wide-eyed at her, Bella's head snapped up to meet his frozen gaze. She smiled before laughing loudly.

"Sorry, Edward, but I'm not_ 'your girl'_ Bella choked out through her fits of laughter.

"Sorry," He said, blushing.

"You ready for your show," Bella asked after she was done with her laughter, Edward nodded before getting up and letting go of Bella's hands.

"You're going to stay back here right?" He asked her, she nodded before pushing her towards her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward and the boys got out on stage and were met with a big crowd.

"Are you guys ready to rock?!" Edward shouted into the mic. The crowd cheered loudly, Edward smiled and nodded to the guys.

"Ok this is 'Chasing Cars'" Edward shouted, before the music started.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

The crowd cheered when the song finished and Edward smiled widely at the crowd. This is what he loved to do.

"This next song is called 'Bleed It Out'" Edward shouted, the crowd cheered.

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time,_

_Hand grenade pins in every line_

_Throw 'em up and let something shine_

_Going out of my fucking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse_

_Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs_

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

_Truth is you can stop and stare_

_Bled myself out and no one cares_

_Dug a trench out, laid down there_

_With a shovel up out to reach somewhere_

_Yea someone pour it in,_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_Go, stop the show_

_Chop your words in a sloppy flow_

_Shotgun opera, lock and load_

_Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me, I've been cursed_

_Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candypaint on his brand new hearse_

_Can't contain him, he knows he works_

_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie_

_Doesn't matter how hard I try_

_Half the words don't mean a thing_

_And I know that I won't be satisfied_

_So why, try ignoring him_

_Make your dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chorus in_

_I bleed it out_

_I've opened up these scars_

_I'll make you face this_

_I pulled myself so far_

_I'll make you face this now_

"Alright, the next song we're singing is called, 'In The End'" Edward announced, smiling happily. He could feel the energy from the crowd.

_One thing / I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

_All I know_

_time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on / but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to_

_Watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried_

_so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_One thing / I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

_I tried so hard_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so (far) _

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me_

_In the end_

_You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And for all this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

"How was that?" Edward asked, the crowd cheered as loud as they could.

"Alright here's the next song, it's called 'Hero/ Heroine' and it's dedicated to a special girl. Bella this song is for you, it describes my feelings for you," Edward said laughing, he looked over at Bella who blushed.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around_

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_

_You want to get inside_

_Then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_I won't try to philosophize_

_I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel_

_And it's so surreal_

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_

_With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons_

_And I don't know why_

_You'd even try_

_But I won't lie_

_You caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_I'm feeling like a new born child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_I'm feeling like a new born child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_Never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_I'm feeling like a new born child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

Edward finished and looked over at Bella who was blushing, but grinning at him. Edward winked at her before turning back to the crowd.

"The next song is called "5 Minutes To Midnight'"

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke_

_Fast lives are stuck in the undertow_

_But you know the places I wanna go_

_Cause oh oh oh_

_I've got a sickness, you've got the cure_

_You've got the spark I've been lookin' for_

_And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

_You know you wanna_

_Just let go_

_It's time to roll down the windows_

_Sing it oh oh_

_Yeah all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough_

_Shakin' me up_

_Turn it up_

_Alright, at five minutes to midnight_

_You see our name in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop_

_Make your heart drop and come alive_

_We could_

_Pack up and leave all our things behind_

_No fact or fiction or storyline_

_Cause I need you more than just for tonight_

_You're oh oh all I care_

_I can't stop my breathing in_

_I'm weak and you were my medicine_

_I won't stop till I am under your skin_

_You know you wanna_

_Just let go_

_It's time to roll down the windows_

_Sing it oh oh_

_Yeah all we need so here we go_

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough_

_Shakin' me up_

_Turn it up_

_Alright, at five minutes to midnight_

_You see our name in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop_

_Make your heart drop and come alive_

_And when the clock strikes twelve_

_Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?_

_Cause you know I never will_

_I think we should strike a match_

_We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts_

_We can make the time stand still_

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough_

_Shakin' me up_

_Turn it up_

_Alright, at five minutes to midnight_

_You see our name in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop_

_Make your heart drop and come alive_

_Turn it up_

_It's five minutes to midnight_

_You're coming home with me tonight_

_I can't get enough_

_Shakin' me up_

_Turn it up_

_Alright, at five minutes to midnight_

_You see our name in city lights_

_We'll make the clock stop_

_Make your heart drop and come alive_

"This is called 'The Great Escape'"

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All are belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye_

_But we got one more night_

_Let's get drunk and ride around_

_And make peace with an empty town_

_We can make it right_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_But we'll cry_

_We won't give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just cause we're young_

_And we'll feel so alive_

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

"I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but this is our last song for the night." Edward said, the crowd cheered while some 'awed' or 'to bad'

'The last song for tonight is called 'Heels Over Head'"

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_

_You were worth the hundred thousand miles_

_But you couldn't stay awhile_

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby_

_And your little white socks in the top drawer_

_You were always leaving your shit around_

_And gone without a sound_

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know_

_Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head_

_I'm hangin' upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone_

_And a front row seat up right by the phone_

_Cause you're always on my mind_

_And I'm running out of time_

_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets_

_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_

_Is it all you thought it'd be?_

_You mean everything to me_

_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know_

_And where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_I hope you think of me_

_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_You're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_You're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker_

_Got me wrapped around your finger_

_Chance taker, heartbreaker_

_Got me wrapped around your finger_

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_

_If I drive a hundred thousand miles_

_Would you let me stay a while?_

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside-down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_I hope you think of me_

_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside-down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_Maybe you'll finally see_

_And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me_

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!!" Edward shouted and the crowd went wild. Edward smiled brightly before walking off stage.

Edward walked over to Bella who was still blushing, but was smiling brightly.

"Hey," Edward said, giving her a hug.

"Nicely done," Bella commented

"How did you like your song?" He asked her, Bella thought for a moment before giving him an answer.

"I loved it!" She shouted before jumping on to Edward giving him a hug. Edward laughed loudly, unaware that everyone was watching.

**_so wat do u guys think?? i luved the songs tat i posted wit it!! i luved hero/heroine lol _**


	10. AN READ

**ok heres wat i just found out. wen i leave to korea on september 2 i wont be able to go on the computer till the end of september which means i wont be able to update for about a month maybe a month in a half. im really sorry so to make it up. im going to finish the following storys wen i come back.**

** Even Goddesses Fall In Love Right?**

**New Loves**

**Heart Broken**

**For Heart Broken I'm going to make 2 different sequels so wait for those k?**

**again im really sorry i wish i didn't have to move but i can't argue...**

**srry luv u all**

**luver of darkness**


	11. Protecting

Bella pulled back and looked at Edward. His forest like eyes shinning brightly with excitement. Bella smiled briefly before her eyes turned into worry. She was going to be seeing Mike soon and it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Edward looked at Bella before noticing that her eyes were filled with worry. He knew that she was going to be coming face to face with her ex. The guy that broke her heart and the cause for her distrust in guys.

Edward pulled her close and he could smell her strawberry shampoo. He took a moment to bathe in it before talking.

"Bella, I promise, he isn't coming _anywhere_ near you," Edward promised. He heard her sigh before looking into her eyes.

The worry was some what gone, but it was still there, and still visible. Edward didn't know what to do.

"Will you stay by me the whole night?" Bella asked, her eyes dropped downwards to avoid looking into Edward's eyes.

Edward smiled brightly, pleased that Bella was asking _him_ instead of Emmett. She wanted him.

"Of course, I'll be there with you the whole way," Edward vowed, Bella lifted her head so her eyes would meet his green eyes. She smiled widely before giving Edward a big hug.

"Thank you," She said softly.

"Anytime." Bella pulled back, smiled, and shrugged out of Edward's arms so she could walk over to where Emmett was.

Edward stared after her not knowing what he should do or how to make Bella feel better. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to who it was. It was Rosalie.

"Hey," He said turning.

"Thank you, Edward," Rose said, not bothering to give a greeting, but going straight to the point.

"For what?" Edward asked in confusion. Rose sighed before continuing, when ever she said "thank you" to Edward he didn't know what it was for, probably because she doesn't say it very often.

"For protecting Bella," Rose answered, her eyes wandered towards Emmett and Bella. She remembered what it was like to see Bella so broken and vulnerable.

Edward's eyes softened at Bella's name. That's why Rose was thanking him. Because he doesn't usually care what happens to girls, but here he was taking responsibility to care for Bella and watch out for her.

"It's no problem," he smiled.

"You don't know how much you changed, Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, you were never like this before. You would be with one girl then dump her to go with the next. But every since Bella came...you didn't act like your playboy self. Well, except in the beginning," Rose added smirking at him.

Edward smiled before chuckling at bit himself. He remembered what he did to Bella in the beginning. It was quite hilarious.

"I know."

"Just don't hurt her, Edward. She's been in enough pain." Rose patted Edward on the back before walking back to Emmett and Bella, hoping her words sunk into Edward's brain. Rose never saw Edward this compassionate with any girl except Lauren, but in the end she was just using Edward.

Rose understood why Edward became the playboy. He was hurt because of what Lauren did to him so he decided to do the same with girls.

Edward thought back to Rose's words. He knew that he didn't want to hurt Bella anymore then she was. _"I'm not going to hurt her, but make her mine," Edward thought and promised himself. _

Edward walked over to where Emmett, Bella and Rose were, before stopping dead in his tracks. Behind Bella was Mike.

"Bella, come here for a second would you?" Edward told Bella more than asking, his eyes focused on Mike.

Bella looked at him with confusion, but walked over to him. Edward grabbed her roughly and pushed her behind him, so his body was between her and Mike.

Bella looked at Edward confused and hurt by his actions. She didn't know why he'd just done that. Bella opened her mouth to say something to Edward, but heard a voice. One that haunted her.

"Hello, Bella."

Bella froze. Fear slowly consuming her as she slowly looked out from behind Edward's arm and saw Mike. His arm wrapped around a girl. Bella opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She was terrified. Her mind shut down and her body went numb, eyes were solemnly focused on Mike.

Emmett whirled around and saw Mike, his eyes immediately blazed with anger, hate and murder. Emmett grabbed Rose and also pushed her behind him, not wanting Mike anywhere near the girls.

"Hello, Mike," Emmett snarled venomously.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. It's Bella's older brother. How nice to see you again, Emmett," Mike said, his blue eyes shinning with amusement.

"What the hell do you want?" Emmett asked harshly. Mike's smile widened.

"Why...I'm here for Bella of course," Mike said, mockingly.

Emmett's hands clenched tight, he could feel him hands go numb but it didn't stop him.

Bella's eyes widened at Mike's statement. She didn't want to go back to Mike. Bella laid a hand on Edward's arm and squeezed it trying to keep herself from falling.

Edward looked at Bella and noticed that her eyes were filled with fear and worry. It tore at his heart to see Bella in this state. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and pulled her close. Edward felt, Bella's body relax at the mere touch of his body.

Mike looked over to where Bella was and saw that she was wrapped up in some guy's arms. He felt anger run through his veins at the sight. Bella was his and his alone.

"Get your hands off her!" Mike shouted, angrily.

Edward looked away from Bella to Mike. He saw that his hands were clenched, and his eyes were filled with hatred.

"And if I don't?" Edward asked, mockingly. His grip on Bella tightened.

Bella's eyes widened at both Edward and Mike. They were both fighting for her and she couldn't do anything about it. Bella buried her head into Edward's body not wanting to see Mike's face. It was starting to make her sick.

Mike looked at Edward and saw that Bella was tucking her head into Edward's body. He wanted to rip her away from Edward.

"Bella, get the fuck away from him!" Mike shouted.

"No," Bella said softly, her grip on Edward tightened.

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"No," Bella said a little louder.

"Bella!" Mike shouted. Bella lifted her head up from Edward's body, anger was running through her veins now. Her brown eyes ablaze with anger. Murder radiating from them. Mike was pissing her off and she wanted to slam his face into the ground.

"Shut the fuck up, Mike. You have no control over me! I don't have to listen to you anymore!" Bella shouted, her fists clenched, her body stiff, and her eyes glaring.

Mike stumbled back, his eyes widen in disbelief. The Bella he knew never spoke like that and she would never go against anybody. This Bella cursed, and stood up for herself.

Mike wanted _this_ Bella, and he'd be damned if he didn't get her.

**hey all. srry its been so long since i updated but i finally got everything done and written. i no some of u guys want this story to be done, but i cant do tat...not yet lol.**

**but here is the next chapter enjoy and please review!!!!**


	12. She did what!

Edward stared at Bella in shock. Did she just shout at the one man that haunted her? Bella looked at Edward and blushed a deep red.

"What?" She asked slightly embarrassed.

"You-You just shouted at him," Edward stuttered, Bella laughed nervously, making her hair form a curtain around her tomato like face.

"Yeah...Thanks to you," Bella replied her cheeks turning a darker red under her hair.

Edward reached over and moved the hair away from her face so he could see how dark her face was.

"Don't cover your face. There is nothing to be ashamed off," He said gently.

Edward smiled softly at her, unaware of Mike standing a few feet from him, his eyes blazing with hatred for the young musician.

Mike's hands clenched into fists, fury ran through his veins, his blue eyes lit with fire. Seeing Bella wrapped in another man's arms made his veins light with fire.

Jessica looked at Mike with anger and fear. She knew that the only reason why she was there was to help Mike get Bella back, but he didn't know that she was in love with him. Jessica kept trying to give him hints but Mike was oblivious to them and he was to her.

She was fearful because the hand that was wrapped around her waist was so tight her ribs felt like they were going to crack.

"Mike," Jessica whimpered silently, tugging on his shirt.

Mike looked at her and she could see the fury in his eyes, she opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She was too scared to say anything.

"What?" Mike snapped harshly; impatient that she took his attention away from Bella and didn't say anything.

"C-Can you move your hand from my waist, it's hurting me," Jessica said, her voice quivering with fear. Mike's eyes burned with more anger.

"No, now shut the fuck up." Mike said harshly. Jessica nodded slowly, shrinking away from Mike but not enough where people can notice.

Bella turned to Mike, hearing the last words he said to Jessica. She realized that Mike wasn't the same person he was before.

He was colder and harsher then he was when they were dating. She shivered at the memories of them being together.

Edward noticed Bella wasn't staring at him anymore but was glaring at Mike and the girl next to him.

"Bella?" Edward said, looking down at her with worry.

She turned at looked at Edward, her brown eyes were blazing with anger.

"Yes?" Bella asked

"You ok?" He asked, Bella shook her head and pointed her head in Mike's direction and he could see that he was everything but shouting at the poor girl.

Bella couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted to say something to Mike and knew that he was going to be angry with her but she wasn't going to spare his feelings. She was fed up with him and she knew that Edward would protect her if Mike tried to do anything.

"Mike why don't you just shut the fuck up and leave the poor girl alone." Bella snapped harshly.

Mike stopped mid-sentence and looked at Bella in awe. His eyes wide opened, _"Oh my god...Did Bella just shout at me again?" Mike thought._

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it...he couldn't find anything to say...Edward smirked at Mike's shocked face.

This was entertaining for him...not only did he get to show off that he had the girl in his arms, but he got to rub it in a guy's face.

Edward tightened his arm around Bella's waist, and got the reaction from Mike that he wanted. Mike's face got even redder then it was. Edward felt sorry for the girl standing next to him...her ribs must be bruised by now...

"Mike...let her go." Bella said harshly. Mike stared at Bella but didn't remove his hand off Jessica's waist.

Mike shook out of his shocked state and his eyes flamed with hatred for the young burette.

"No one tells me what to do Isabella!" Mike shouted angrily.

"I just did Mike." Bella snapped back harshly. Mike glared at her before slowly removing his arms away from Jessica's body.

"You're going to regret that you fucking bitch!" He snapped, but like in slow motion Mike launched at Bella.

**Omg im so srry i havent updated in sooooooooooooo long. but everything has been so busy here dat i think i have gray hairs to prove it lol. well heres de chapter n ill upload more again laters**


End file.
